Ice Box
by HeartOfTheWolf94
Summary: Is it unfair for me to waste away in an ice box because of a thing my adoptive father did? Yes, but I don't resent him. I forgive him even. So this is how the rest of my life will be. Wait a minute...Dr.Tachibana, Dr.Torres what are you...? ONESHOT


Though I help rid the world of the disease named Rosalia, I was still put back in the fridge. I went in there, not entirely sure as to when I would come back out. As much as I would love to stay and save peoples lives, I was meant to atone for my adoptive father's sins. As unfair as it sounds, I don't resent him. I know he meant well. I know he was the murderer of my adoptive sister as well. He didn't do the things he did out of evil.

As I sit in this cold storage, I reflected on my freedom. Memories is what keeps me entertained in this freezer. I thought of saving that little girl's life that Dr. Kimishima was so worried about. I thought of all the times I was scolded or rough housed by Dr. Torres. Freeing Dr. Kimishima of her terminal illness and Rosalia. All the compliments I received while at Resurgam. Most importantly, I thought of the lives that were saved by my hands.

I blankly stared at the cold floor. My wrist were cuffed and all I had for warmth was a black sheet. All the flashbacks kept my mind busy so I really wasn't bothered by the harsh temperature. This is it. This is how I'm going to spend the rest of my life...in an arctic storage room. I guess a bit of freedom changes a man. I was so used to being out that, I've forgotten what it feels like to be in here. I closed my eyes in defeat. _I better adapt soon for years of solitary, cold, confinement..._I thought to myself.

"Is this where he's been held?" said a sweet voice from the outside of my freezer.

"Yes. He's been in here for about a week now." answered some man.

"Yeah, yeah. We know this already! Now hurry it up and open the door already!" A rather antsy voice had commanded.

_Those voices sound all too familiar to me..._I thought. I lifted my gaze to the entrance of my ice box. I wasn't mistaking. The door was opening slowly. I dropped my gaze to the floor, waiting for whoever to approach the doorway. A lovely pair of purple eyes attached to creamy skin came into view. Behind this was swarthy skin and noticeably green eyes.

"Dr. Tachibana...Dr. Torres?" I questioned in a bit of shock.

"Damn it's cold in here! How can you stand this?" Torres had exclaimed.

"CR...we're here to bring you back to Resurgam." Tachibana exlpained.

"What? How?"

"We've hired you as an official doctor at Resurgam. We talked this all out with that ginger FBI agent." Torres answered.

I lifted my head up and as the security guard undid my cuffs. I looked at the two female doctors in confusion. They were both smiling at me. I was really allowed to go free? Just like that? As the cuffs dropped to the ground I stood up...as a free man. Before I could even notice the black sheet dropped off of me, Dr. Tachibana threw her arms around me in an embrace. I was startled, and another thing, I wasn't too sure how to handle this situation.

We made it to Resurgam and everybody was there to welcome me back. I couldn't thank them enough. Not only did my adoptive family finally find peace but now I could try to find peace and make something of myself. A little party was thrown for me that was organized by the chief and Dr. Torres. I could really tell I was meant to serve here.

While the party was coming to a close, I stood off in the corner as I watched some people dance together. Dr. Freebird was dancing with his mate Claire. Chief was trying to get Torres to dance. That blond FBI agent got stuck dancing with little Alyssa. Most surprising to me, I saw Dr. Cunningham dancing with his wife, the wife he was planning to divorce. To my surprise he had a gorgeous wife. Her hair was dark,mocha brown almost black. She had dazzling sunglow yellow eyes. Her skin was more white compared to her husbands. Every twist she made, her exceptionally long hair would follow. I felt the need to congratulate Dr. Cunningham for trying to mend things with his wife.

"Why don't you join everyone else?" I was a little startled as I turned to see Tachibana smiling up at me."I'm just enjoying the view." I replied. "You know, Dr. Tachibana-" I started.

"You can just call me Tomoe."

"Ah yes of course. Tomoe, I can't thank you enough for...converting me into a free man again."

"Your most welcome. You've changed Resurgam for the better. Because of your courageous acts during the Rosalia epidemic, you've encourage Dr. Cunningham to stay with us."

"I see. Well that's great to hear. I see he's working things out with his wife."

"He's trying to. I heard from Hank that he wants to be more involved with his son." Tomoe stated.

"Good for him." I looked at Tomoe for a moment only to see her smile at me. Once again, I was crashed into by another hug from her.

"Your such a good guy. I knew someone like you shouldn't have to waste away over a crime they didn't do." she said. I lifted up an arm and gave a rather awkward back pat to her. She let go of me and apologized.

"It's alright. Your hugs are a nice addition to my return. This freedom I have, I owe it all to you."

"What!" Dr. Torres exclaimed.

"Where's my thanks huh!"

"Dr. Torres!" suddenly she grabbed the collar of my lab coat violently and started to verbally abuse me. The abuse seemed to last forever until I heard Emma's hasty footsteps.

"Doctors! This patient needs surgery pronto!"

Torres lost her grip on me and turned to face Emma. All dancing was halted within the room. Tomoe turned to me and straightened out my lab coat.

"Come on Doctor. I'll assist you!"

"Right." We took off with Emma and so did several other doctors. Running around Resurgam brought back old flashbacks. I really was a free man. I was able to save everybody without the FBI getting onto my case now. _Let me pass every disease from this world..._


End file.
